Neobvyklá nabídka
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídky An unusual Proposal od Laurenke1. Harry Potter se účastní pracovního pohovoru, ačkoliv si není jistý, jestli se o práci opravdu uchází. Slash, mpreg, sex.


**An unusual Proposal – Neobvyklá nabídka**

Autorka:** Laurenke1**; Překladatelka:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Romance, Humor, Slash, m-preg

**Upozornění:** sex, sladké

**Popis příběhu: **Harry Potter se účastní pracovního pohovoru, ačkoliv si není jistý, jestli se o práci opravdu uchází.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Laurenke1, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

Harry stoupal po točitém schodišti a přemýšlel. _No, nemohu popřít, že ho miluju, nebo že on miluje mě. Tohle všechno je mi jasné, jinak by se to ani nemohlo stát. Také by se se mnou nescházel už dva roky, kdyby mě neměl rád._

Harry pevně zavrtěl hlavou, aby se zbavil všech myšlenek. Potřebuje na nadcházející schůzku s ředitelem všechen svůj důvtip. Postavil se před dveřmi a než zvedl ruku, aby zaklepal, zhluboka se nadechl.

„Vstupte." Hluboký hlas ho vítal a Harry zatlačil a otevřel. Vstoupil dovnitř a rozhlédl se. Kulatá kancelář se moc nezměnila kromě toho, že jí profesor Snape vtiskl svůj šarm. Stůl nebyl pokrytý drobnostmi, ale knihami a kousky pergamenu.

Vysoký kouzelník s tmavými vlasy vzhlédl od svitku, když Harry vešel. Mladík měl na sobě stále ještě svůj červený bystrozorský hábit. Neměl ani čas se převléknout. A ani nechtěl.

„Pane Pottere, jaké příjemné překvapení. Myslel jsem, že bude váš úkol trvat ještě dva týdny?"

„To původně měl. Musel jsem ho zkrátit. Po povinné lékařské prohlídce už nemám dovoleno pokračovat v pochůzkách. Ukázaly se jisté komplikace. Já… Mohl jsem si místo toho zvolit, jestli převezmu kancelářskou práci u bystrozorů nebo si najdu jinou." Slova vyzněla klidněji, než je sám cítil.

„A tak jste se rozhodl, že mě navštívíte dříve, než učiníte rozhodnutí?" Snape odložil rozepsaný pergamen stranou. Vypadal potěšeně. Harry si otřel své zpocené dlaně do kalhot a přikývl. _Proto jsem sem vlastně nepřišel. Chtěl jsem ti říct něco jiného, ale…_

„Jste si vědom toho, že máme právě volné místo? Jedná se o pozici Obrany. Představte si moje překvapení, když jsem zjistil, že se na tu práci právě mnoho lidí nehlásí."

„No, dlouhou dobu bylo prokleté a to mu nedělá právě nejlepší pověst." Harrymu vyschlo v ústech. Rozhovor se neubíhal právě tím směrem, ve který doufal, ale s ředitelem Severusem Snapem nikdy prostě všechno nešlo tak, jak se očekávalo.

„Možná byste si dal čaj?" Snape byl zřídka kdy zdvořilý, ale po všech těch letech, co ho Harry znal, už věděl, že to Snape umí, pokud chce. Přikývl a dosedl do křesla.

Snape zavolal Izzy, osobní domácího skřítka ředitele Bradavic, a objednal čaj. Potom se pečlivěji zadíval na Harryho a přidal ještě obložené chleby. Harryho žaludek se v odpověď sevřel, ale ne hladem. Nebyl si ani jistý, zda by zvládl jediné sousto.

„Pane, mohl bych si s vámi promluvit o…?"

„Předpokládám, že o té pozici chcete vědět víc. Jsem si jistý, že jste s pracovní zátěží obeznámen. Mimo vyučovacích hodin musíte provádět také známkování, tresty, dohlížet na zkoušky a hlídkovat po hradě. Povinnosti navíc zahrnují dozor o prasinkových víkendech a svátcích, jako jsou třeba oslavy Vánoc a svátku všech svatých. Všechny tyto činnosti jsou placené."

Když se objevil čaj, Snape se odmlčel. Nalil dva šálky a přisunul jeden Harrymu, než si vzal ten druhý. Předtím, než Harry stačil říct jediné slovo, Snape si loknul a pokračoval.

„Ta pozice vyžaduje, abyste se přestěhoval na většinu roku do hradu. Prázdniny máte pro sebe a můžete je strávit mimo školu. Dostanete osobní komnaty, ale můžete je sdílet se svým chotěm či milencem, pokud budete oba diskrétní. Musíte dětem dělat dobrý příklad. Vztahy mimo školu jsou dovolené, ale jak jsem už řekl, buďte nenápadní. Váš plat bude vyplácen jednou za měsíc. Možná, že bude nižší než bystrozorský, ale zase můžete pracovat na vlastním výzkumu, či jakémkoliv projektu si budete přát."

„Ale, pane…"

„Máme i další kvalifikované kandidáty, ale kdybych měl být upřímný, i když nemáte dostatek učitelských zkušeností, vím ze složky a z dalších zdrojů, třeba od profesora Longbottoma a Hermiony Weasley-Grangerové, že jste dobrý instruktor. Máte praktické zkušenosti s obranou proti černé magii. Budete si muset oprášit trochu teorie, ale do začátku výuky ještě zbývá pár týdnů. Nabízíme roční smlouvu s možností prodloužení po přezkoumání na konci roku."

„Ale…"

„Neberte to na lehkou váhu, pane Pottere. Můžete tu mít svůj domov a budoucnost. Nebude tu tolik akce jako u bystrozorů, ale jsem si jistý, že z vlastní zkušenosti víte, že se tu nudit nebudete. Dávám svým učitelů svobodu, ale chci vidět týdenní podobu učebních plánů, abych je mohl schválit. Jste kvalifikovaný uchazeč a máte zaměření, které potřebujeme. Ta práce je vaše, pokud ji chcete."

Harry zůstával zticha, když si bral ze stolu šálek s čajem. Už byl vlažný, ale Harry se o to nestaral. Poskytne mu to čas k přemýšlení a potřeboval mít něco v rukách.

„Nemusíte odpovídat hned. Dopřejte si několik dní, ale na konci příštího týdne, potřebuji vědět, jak jste se rozhodl. Dám vám smlouvu, abyste si ji mohl přečíst. Kdybyste měl nějaké další otázky či vám něco nebylo jasné, klidně se zeptejte nebo pošlete sovu." Snape se natáhl, aby si vzal obložený chléb, a zakousl se do něj.

Postrčil k Harrymu talíř a ten se beze slova nahnul a také si jeden vzal. Držel ho v rukách, ale ani v nejmenším nebyl hladový. Měl jen jednu otázku a potřeboval na ni znát odpověď. Zhluboka se nadechl a zeptal se. „Řediteli, zní to jako skvělá příležitost, opravdu ano, ale chtěl bych se zeptat. Co taková… mateřská dovolená?"

Ve Snapeových tmavých očích se něco zablesklo, ale bylo to pryč dřív, než se Harry mohl pokusit objevit, o co šlo. Ředitel dožvýkal, než odpověděl. „Poslední čtyři týdny těhotenství je povinné volno, ačkoliv je tu možnost diskuze s ohledem na známkování a posouzení tříd. Tahle diskuze se ovšem nevede se mnou, ale s madam Pomfreyovou, jakožto lékouzelnicí." Harry se musel ušklíbnout. Samozřejmě, že to tak bylo. Nejednou se s ní střetl.

Harry nakonec přikývnul a zůstával zticha. Ukousnul si kousek chleba a sousto rozžvýkal. Zbytek chleba znovu odložil, necítil se hladový. Ticho v místnosti se prohlubovalo a Harry cítil napětí. Zhluboka vydechl, a pak vstal.

„Budu o tom uvažovat, pane…" svinul podaný kousek pergamenu a dal si jej do kapsy, než se otočil a směřoval ke dveřím.

„Mateřská dovolená, Harry?" Harry zavřel oči, sklonil hlavu proti dveřím a přikývl. Věděl, že nemůže nic předstírat. Otočil se a odpověděl.

„Jo, já… nevěděl jsem to. Potvrdila to léčitelka u svatého Munga. Několik týdnů mi nebylo dobře, po ránu jsem zvracel, ale myslel jsem si, že jsem prostě jen chytil nějakou žaludeční nevolnost, která po škole obcházela, když jsem tu pobýval o Velikonočních prázdninách. Bystrozoři nedovolují nikomu, kdo je těhotný, pracovat v terénu. Přišel jsem ti to říct, ne se ucházet o práci." Unaveně se na Snapea usmál.

Dnešní den byl opravdu dlouhý a vyplněný nenadálými událostmi a překvapeními. Harry si ještě ani nebyl jistý, jak se ohledně celého toho těhotenství cítit. Ještě byl stále ochromený.

„Jak dlouho?"

„Asi dvanáct týdnů plus mínus pár dní… Léčitelka to jen potvrdila, ne… Ona nedělala žádné testy, ani…" Hrozilo, že se mu podlomí nohy, když mu ty novinky došly. Těžce dopadl na zem, posadil se a zády se opíral o dveře.

Stačily tři kroky a ředitel byl před ním. Harry ke Snapeovi vzhlédl, a pak si k němu starší kouzelník dřepl. Černé oči se na něj upíraly a Severus promluvil. „Jsi v pořádku?"

„Jsem tím vším jen trochu zahlcený. Ani nevím, jestli je dítě v pořádku. Můj ty Merline, co když jsem udělal něco, čím jsem jej ohrozil… Posledních několik týdnů jsem byl na misi, utržil jsem nějaké kletby a…"

„Harry!" Ostré zvolání jeho jména mladého muže umlčelo. Uvědomil si, že blábolí. Severusova ruka se opírala o tu jeho a Harryho sevření kolem ní jen zesílilo. „Podívej se na mě!" Harry se podvolil té žádosti.

„Je tu přece Poppy a je vyškolená, aby mohlo provádět prohlídky. Potřebuješ si potvrdit, že je všechno v pořádku." Severus ho zvednul na nohy, pevně ho držel, protože Harryho kolena byla stále ještě slabá. Mladší kouzelník se opřel hlavou o Severusovo rameno a chvilku jen zhluboka dýchal. Severus si jej přitáhl blíž a objal ho.

„To předtím… Ptal… Ptal ses mě, jestli se k tobě nastěhuju?" Musel to vědět. Mrknul na něj a plaše se usmál.

„Řekl jsem ti, že je zcela v pořádku, jestli budeš chtít své pokoje s někým sdílet, ať už s manželem či milencem, pokud budete diskrétní. Nevím, jak jsi myslel tu otázku, jestli se ke mně máš nastěhovat, ale možná, že to bude potřeba probrat později, až se trochu uklidníš. Teď máme jiné věci na práci."

„Můžeme nejprve navštívit Poppy kvůli té prohlídce? Já…" Severus přikývl, a pak se sklonil, aby se svými rty otřel o ty Harryho. Harry se tím polibkem trochu uvolnil.

„Tak pojď, jdeme za Poppy." A Harry přijal nabízenou ruku.

ooOoo

„Dobře, pane Pottere, vyskočte si na lehátko, jestli můžete." Poppy se na něj usmála, a ačkoliv byl Harry nervózní, usmál se na ni také. Lehl si na záda na postel a prsty sevřel prostěradlo.

„Tohle může trochu lechtat, ale pokuste se zůstat ležet tak klidně, jak jen to bude možné." Poppy mávla hůlkou nad jeho tělem. Harry ležel klidně, když se mu nad břichem objevily runy. Poppy je chvilku studovala, než přikývla a ukončila kouzlo.

„Jste ve skvělé formě, Harry, ačkoliv to vypadá na lehké vyčerpání. Prodiskutujeme to později. Myslím, že vás teď ale daleko více zajímá, jak se daří vašemu dítěti."

Harry se zmohl jen na přikývnutí. Tohle byl moment pravdy. Podíval se na Severuse a starší muž vložil svou ruku do té jeho. „Ano, Harry vyjádřil tohle přání předtím v mé kanceláři."

„A vy se chystáte Harryho polapit na pozici učitele Obrany? Nikdy jsem nevěděla, že doprovázíte své potencionální profesory na těhotenskou prohlídku." Poppy pokynula Harrymu, aby si vyhrnul tričko. Udělal to a znovu si lehl. Byl docela napjatý.

„Udělám to, když je to dítě moje." Temné oči se upřely na Harryho tvář a Poppyna hůlka lehce znejistěla, když sesílala nad Harryho břichem kouzlo a léčitelka zamumlala inkantaci. Ustoupila a přerušila kouzlo, než se zeptala.

„A proč jste nikdy nic neřekl? Minerva se vás dva snaží dát dohromady už roky."

„A také se jí to povedlo. Nikdy jsem nic neřekl, protože jsem nechtěl, aby si nemyslela, jaká je skvělá dohazovačka. Rozpoutalo by se peklo a to jsem nemohl s dobrým svědomím připustit. Nestrávil jsem celá ta léta špionážemi pro dva šílené čaroděje jen proto, abych se vydal na pospas dohazovačce. Nemusela vědět, že už roky žiji ve spokojeném vztahu. Ale možná bychom si tento rozhovor mohli nechat na později. Jsem si jistý, že to Minervě řeknete a raději bych tu zpověď podnikal jen jednou. A teď možná…"

„Och ano, samozřejmě."

Harry zavřel na dlouhou dobu oči, když bylo kouzlo seslané. Nechtěl se dozvědět žádné špatné zprávy, ale pak…

„Dítě je v naprostém pořádku, pokud mohu říct, Harry. Staré dvanáct týdnů, jak jste mi sdělil." Mladý muž dlouze vydechl a ani si předtím neuvědomoval, že ho zadržoval. Otevřel oči. Nad břichem se mu vznášel obrázek, ale Harry nepoznával, co na něm je. Poppy přerušila kouzlo a přikývla, než znovu promluvila.

„Dám vám těhotenský lektvar. Hned budu zpátky, a pak si ještě probereme vaše stravování a chování, pane Pottere." Harry se posadil a přikývnul. Dítě bylo v pořádku a on byl těhotný. Och Merline můj milý, jak bude Severus reagovat? Nikdy se o dětech nebavili.

Severus vstal a dvakrát přešel po místnosti. Harry ho pozoroval. Nevěděl, co říct. Zhluboka se nadechl, a pak se jemně zeptal. „Na co myslíš?"

„Že své dítě rozhodně nepojmenujeme ani po jednom z našich rodičů či členů rodiny. Ostatní jména jsou k diskuzi." Severus znovu rázoval po pokoji. Harry se ušklíbl, tohle nebyla podstata věci a oni oba to věděli. Podíval se dolů a položil si ruku na své ploché bříško.

„Bude ze mě otec. A budu napuchlý jako balón a…" Harry se zakuckal smíchem, až ho přemohly slzy a nemohl s tím nic dělat. Kroky na moment ustaly, než se vydaly jeho směrem. Harry se pokusil slzy skrýt, ale věděl, že je Severus už viděl.

Štíhlé prsty je setřely a Harry svému milenci uvolnil místo na posteli. Rty se otřely o jeho spánky, když se Severus usazoval vedle něj. „To tě ta výhlídka, že budeš napuchlý jako balón, natolik polekala, až ti vyhrkly slzy?"

„Ne, jen to byl dlouhý den a zatraceně, už to můžu svádět i na hormony. Nestává se často, že se k tobě dostanou novinky jako tahle, že z tebe bude rodič. Víš, že jsem vždycky toužil po dětech…" Harry sklonil hlavu, ale pak ho sevřela Severusova ruka. Nesměle vzhlédl ke svému milenci.

„Ano, obšírně jsi mi vypravoval o dětech svých kamarádů. Myslel jsem si, že by kvůli tomu mohlo nakonec dojít ke zlomu v našem vztahu. Mužská těhotenství bývají zřídkavá a zejména ta přirozeně vzniklá. Musí být přítomná vzájemná náklonnost a touha po dětech. Magie pak dokoná zbytek. Vypadá to, že se ohledně mě cítíš být jistý." Severusova ruka ho hřála na jeho břiše a Harry si uvědomil, že je starší čaroděj novinkami ve skutečnosti potěšený.

„Jo, taky bych si nemyslel, že si budeš ty tak jistý mnou." Harry se usmál.

„Možná bych měl změnit nabídku na práci za nabídku k sňatku." Severusův dech ho hřál na tváři.

„Možná bychom se nejprve měli sestěhovat." Harry se smál Severusovu samolibému úšklebku. Zadíval se na Poppy, která vstoupila a nesla tác zaplněný lektvary. Položila jej a otočila se na Harryho.

„A teď, myslím, že jsem zmiňovala, že si pohovoříme o vašich stravovacích návycích a chování, Harry…" Než mohla říct Poppy další slovo, Severus zvedl hlavu.

„Jsem si jistý, že to do zítřka počká, že ano, Poppy? Harry je v pořádku. Byl to dlouhý den a pochybuji, že by si dokázal zapamatovat ještě nějaké další informace. To nejdůležitější už víme. Harrymu i dítěti se daří dobře. Pro tuto chvíli máme, co jsme chtěli." Severusův hlas byl jemný, hedvábný a nebezpečný.

Poppy se na něj jen usmála a řekla. „No dobře. Harry, očekávám vás tu zítra odpoledne. Můžeme udělat ještě pár testů." Harry přikývl. Poppy se zasmála a poplácala ho na koleni, než pohlédla na Severuse.

„Řediteli, mohu navrhnout, abyste se o svého milého dobře postaral? Myslím, že si zaslouží nějakou pozornost navíc."

Když Harry uviděl Severusův hřejivý pohled, věděl, že nebude požadovat nic víc.

ooOoo

Harry neměl ani ponětí, jak se dostali zpátky do Severusovy kanceláře, aniž by se jeden druhého dotkl. Jejich ruce se o sebe otřely a Harry obdržel od Severuse další vášnivý pohled. Cestu po schodech zvládli v tichosti a mladší kouzelník počkal, dokud mu ten starší neotevře dveře, než vešel dovnitř.

„Máš ještě hodně práce?" zeptal se Harry a užil na čajovou konvici ohřívací kouzlo, než jim nalil dva šálky. Vzal si další chléb. Vypadalo to, že se mu vrátila chuť k jídlu.

Vzhlédl, když mu na ramenou spočinuly známé ruce. Severus stál za ním a díval se na něj. Ani kdyby Harry sebevíce chtěl, nedokázal v těch tmavých očích číst, ale nevadilo mu to. Dojedl svůj chléb a polknul, než se naklonil, aby svého partnera políbil.

„Pro tuto chvíli jsem skončil. Mám nějaké další povinnosti, o které se musím postarat." Harry se zachvěl, když si ho ty černé oči prohlížely od hlavy až k patě. Cítil se tak chtěný.

„Och, jako třeba?"

„Ujistit se, že je o tebe dobře postaráno." Severus každé z těch slov prokládal polibky na Harryho krk a ten přivřel oči a uvolnil se v objetí mužových paží. Severus nasál Harryho kůži na konkrétním místečku, o kterém věděl, že Harrymu přivede potěšení. Mladší muž se roztřásl.

„Je tohle tvůj způsob přesvědčování, abych přijal nabízenou práci?"

Slyšel proti své pokožce Severusův přidušení smích, než starší muž zašeptal. „Ne, jen těm, o kterých se domnívám, že si to zaslouží a jsou vhodnými kandidáty, jako ty, jsem pak ochoten věnovat něco navíc." Harry mírně vyjekl, když ho Severus kousnul. Zavřel oči a dovolil své hlavě opřít se o milencův hrudník.

„Myslím, že musí být stanovená nějaká pravidla, abys pak nesváděl kohokoliv." Přemýšlení bylo stále těžší a těžší, když mu krev ubíhala jižním směrem.

Vlastně už si nastavili pravidla. Severus to řekl jasně hned na počátku jejich vztahu, či jedné noci, či čehokoliv, na co to tehdy vypadalo, že Harryho nebude sdílet s nikým, dokud s ním Severus bude. A Harryho nikdy ani nenapadlo udělat to jinak.

Tyhle první noci rychle přešly v měsíce a netrvalo ani moc dlouho, aby to veřejně dávali najevo. Severus tím, že odmítal Minerviny návrhy dát ho s někým dohromady, a Harry tím, že s sebou Severuse vodil na sobotní obědy do Doupěte.

Harrymu se z hrdla vydral hluboký sten, a než mohl říct cokoliv dalšího, Severus je přemístil přímo do obývacího pokoje. Harry skončil zády proti opěradlu pohovky a Severus byl nad ním. Zamrkal na okamžik, než promluvil. „Tohle je další krok, aby ses ujistil, že podepíšu smlouvu?"

„Možná prohraji sázku, když ti řeknu, že jsem do smlouvy připojil klauzuli, ve které se uvádí, že se můžeš nastěhovat ke mně. Či spíše, že by ses měl nastěhovat ke mně."

„Ostatní lidé se prostě zeptají."

„Ostatní lidé se neucházejí o místo, když mají přijít a říct svému partnerovi, že jsou v očekávání." Harry pokrčil rameny a nápomocně sebou zavrtěl, když mu Severus vyhrnoval tričko. Starší čaroděj se zastavil, když se Harryho břicho odhalilo, a stáhnul se, takže nyní klečel mezi Harryho nohama.

Rukou spočinul na spodní části břicha. Přeskočila jiskra magie a málem se dostala Harrymu až do kalhot. Prudce vzhlédl a zadíval se Severusovi do očí. Zářily mocí, a pak starší čaroděj vydechl. „Och ano, v pořádku. Tohle je moje dítě."

„Byly tu snad nějaké pochybnosti?" Harryho hlas zněl trochu rozrušeně, když pozoroval tu štíhlou ruku na svém břiše. Lámal si hlavu nad tím, jestli se projeví další záchvěv magie, ale pak Severus lehce pohnul dlaní a nic se nestalo. Zaměřil svou pozornost opětovně na Severuse.

Tmavé oči se upnuly na ty zelené, když Severus vysvětloval. „Tohle těhotenství bylo stvořená částečně pomocí magie a je magií podporované. Když se otec dítěte dotkne, toho, kdo ho nosí, jak bychom tak řekli, magie odpoví a zajiskří. Magie je známá tím, že ji občas během těch měsíců těhotenství chytí amok a to zejména u mocných kouzelníků, jako jsi ty. Pochybuji, že by to měl být problém, protože ty sám ses už v minulosti dokázal udržet docela dobře pod kontrolou. Ale pokud to bude nutné, pak ti s tím mohu pomoci."

„Jako jsi to udělal už předtím?" Harry si pamatoval jejich první milování. Pro Harryho to bylo vlastně jeho úplné poprvé a jakkoliv to bylo úžasné, Harryho magie odpověděla způsobem, ze kterého Severus šílel. Nakonec nad svou magií Harry ztratil kontrolu, ale byl to právě Severus, jehož síla pomohla dát mladšího muže do pořádku.

Bylo jen dobře, že postel může být tak lehce nahrazena. Pocit Severusovy dlaně na Harryho břiše byl ohromující a Harry se vzepřel na loktech. Severusovy oči se zacílily na jeho ruce a ředitelovy rty se zvlnily do úsměvu. Harrymu se naskytl jeden z nejroztomilejších pohledů, jaký kdy viděl.

Partnerovy tmavé oči se zvedly, aby se setkaly s jeho a Harry se měkce zeptal. „Takže, tu klauzuli, už jsi ji do smlouvy přidal nebo je tu ještě prostor k vyjednávání?"

Severusův úšklebek byl čistě zmijozelský a velmi vzrušující. „Jsem si jistý, že se na tom nějak dohodneme."

Prsty zatahaly za Harryho tričko a dožadovaly se, aby bylo odstraněno. Harry zvedl ruce a napřímil hlavu, aby to svému milenci usnadnil. „Budeš mít v Bradavicích k dispozici své vlastní pokoje, ale většinu nocí budeš trávit se mnou, zejména až těhotenství pokročí."

Harry se posadil a začal rozepínat Severusovu košili. Bral to knoflík po knoflíku a pronesl. „Bude lepší, když s tebou budu trávit každičkou noc a ty mi navíc přidáš ošetřovatelku a jednu místnost jako pracovnu, místo mých vlastních pokojů. Výzdobu můžeme probrat později."

Prolízával si cestičku Severusovým hrudníkem a ušklíbl se, když se dotknul vztyčené bradavky. Vynutil si tak od svého milence zalapání po dechu a Severus zamručel, než Harryho popadl a donutil jej k hlubokému polibku. „Ujednáno."

Harry byl rozptýlený polibkem a obtočil své paže okolo ředitelových širokých ramen. Zavrtěl se na Severusově klíně, čímž ho donutil k dalšímu zavrčení.

„Chceš probrat svůj plat?"

„Ne, jsem si jistý, že bude dostačující. Ale možná bychom se mohli dostat k dalšímu bodu." Zdůraznil naznačený bod tím, že zatlačil svou pánví na Severusova třísla.

Tmavé oči se zableskly vzrušením a Severus řekl. „Och, tohle mám rád. Aktivní zaměstnanci jsou vždy přínosem. Jaký bod jsi měl na mysli?

„Přemýšlím o jednom vhodném…." Harry byl zaneprázdněný rozepínáním Severusova pásku, zatímco mu jeho partner ochutnával hrdlo. Přemýšlení bylo docela obtížné zejména, když ho Severus tímto způsobem rozptyloval.

„Dovol mi." Severus hbitě odstranil Harryho pásek a rozepnul zip.

„Ano, ohledně těch učebních plánů… Ach ano, přímo tam, Severusi… Opravdu je potřebuješ dostávat každý týden nebo měsíc? Je tu… Och, Merline, Severusi, docela mi to ztěžuješ, nedokážu soudně uvažovat…"

„No, to je právě smyslem celého mého snažení." Harry si opravdu myslel, že to není fér, že Severus dokáže stále tak jasně uvažovat. Bude tu situaci muset napravit, ale Severus z toho nebude nic mít, když s Harrym zápasil, aby ho vysvlékl z kalhot. „Budu souhlasit s týdenním prodiskutováním tvých plánů, zejména během prvního pololetí. Až bude půlrok za námi a bude-li se ti dařit dobře, pak se můžeme dohodnout na delších intervalech. Nebude mi vadit, když si svou práci přineseš domů, ale byl bych raději, kdybychom své osobní životy udrželi odděleně. Během těch dvou let to fungovalo dobře a rád bych to zachoval."

„Jedině, pokud mě alespoň jednou přehneš přes _můj_ vlastní stůl." Harry nikdy nevlastnil stůl, jen svůj kancelářský koutek a ten byl, no, příliš malý, aby se v něm dalo dělat cokoliv. A pak tu byl ještě další faktor a to, že bystrozorské oddělení nebylo nikdy opuštěné.

„To ti mohu splnit. Mám v plánu se s tebou pomilovat na vícero místech po celých Bradavicích. To je jedna z výhod být ředitelem. Mohu se přemístit, kam se mi jen zachce."

„Odhaduji, že je to také jedna z výhod chození s ředitelem – mít přístup do všech prostor v hradu." Harry zalapal po dechu, když ho Severus štípnul do krku. Už toho měl dost a nechal beze slova zmizet všechno jejich oblečení.

Jediné znamení Severusova překvapení bylo, že zesílil svůj stisk na Harryho bocích, než se muž ušklíbl. „Ukážu ti i další výhody plynoucí ze vztahu se mnou…" O jedno neverbální kouzlo později, Harry zasténal, když pocítil, jak je připravován a namazán lubrikantem.

„Och ano, magická moc je velmi atraktivní." Pozvedl svou vlastní magii, když se spustil níž, aby opatrně dosedl na Severusův penis. Čarodějovo napjaté dýchání mu prozradilo, že starší muž ztrácí kontrolu. Vědomí, že má nad ním takovou moc, aby ho dostal do stavu, že nad sebou ztrácí sebekontrolu, ho ještě více rozvášnilo.

Netrvalo dlouho, aby našli společný rytmus a s každým přírazem Severusovy pánve zasáhl Harryho prostatu způsobem, který Harryho donutil zakřičet. Když se tak stalo, mladší muž zasténal a zaklonil hlavu, než s výkřikem vyvrcholil. Jeho svaly se zatnuly a to bylo přesně to, co Severus potřeboval, aby byl i on postán na vrchol. Udělal se s Harryho jménem na rtech.

Harry se pokusil udržet a nespadnout na svého partnera, ale nemohl si pomoci. Severus ho rychle zachytil a seslal na oba čistící kouzlo, ještě před tím, než na něj Harry dopadl. Harry se unaveně usmál, když ho kouzlo _Pulírexo_ zabrnělo, a pak se naklonil k Severusovi.

„Takže jsem tě nakonec přesvědčil, že ta práce stojí za to? Když jsem dodal tu klauzuli ohledně přestěhování, tvé vlastní pracovny, sexu kdekoliv na hradě si jen zamaneš, alespoň jednom přetáhnutí na _tvém_ vlastním stole a schůzkách jednou týdně, abychom prodiskutovali tvoje pokroky během prvního pololetí?"

„Přidej k tomu, že s tebou strávím zbytek života a máš svého nového učitele Obrany." Harry se na Severuse usmál a černé oči se zatřpytily, když na něj shlížely.

„Tohle je, pane Pottere, ale docela jiná nabídka. Ale pokud si to přejete, pak ji učiním."

„No dobře, připouštím tedy, že budeš mít k podepsání dvě smlouvy. Jednu pracovní a druhou svatební. Ačkoliv ta svatební smlouva s tím souvisí a ještě bych k ní dodal, že tě miluju a budu tvůj navěky."

„A já tvoje city opětuji. Tímto tě považuji za svého." Se Severusovou rukou na svém břiše, Harry věděl, že některé nabídky mohou být neobvyklé, ale na druhou stranu, byly to rozhodně ty nejlepší.


End file.
